1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector assembly, and more particularly to a connector assembly that has a plug connector and a socket connector may be engaged securely with the plug connector.
2. Description of Related Art
Signal transmission between two printed circuit boards (PCBs) are implemented generally through a connector assembly having a plug connector on one PCB and a socket connector on the other PCB.
With reference to FIG. 9, a conventional connector 100 in accordance with the prior art comprises a plug connector 10 and a socket connector 20. The plug connector 10 has a row of first terminals. The socket connector 20 has a row of second terminals selectively contacting the row of the first terminal.
However, each first terminal contacts a corresponding second terminal merely in one single point without any locking structures. Therefore, the plug connector would be engaged loosely with and easily disengages inadvertently from the socket plug connector after repeated engagements and disengagements of the plug connector and the socket connector.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a connector assembly to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.